GP-6 Not dead yet (Creepypasta)
by Fernezia
Summary: Olvidado por tu familia después de morir, crees que será mejor dejarles en claro que aún no haz muerto. -Es el primer Creepy que escribo, espero que les guste. No sabia en que categoría ponerlo-


(GP-6)  
Not dead yet.

Apenas había llegado al campo de mi primo. La familia se había reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de la abuela. Era de lo mas fácil aburrirse, estaba lleno de pasas. Quise salir a dar una vuelta por el campo. Mi primo venía detrás de mí.  
Me tocó la espalda con intención de asustarme.  
-¡Cuidado Mary!- gritó él.  
-¡Ahh! Por Dios, Joel. No te cansas de molestarme.  
-El chupacabras anda cerca- me miró siniestramente.  
-Que gracioso. Cosas como esa no existen, idiota.- seguí mi camino.  
-Oye. – me detuvo- En serio debes andar con cuidado. Los pumas siempre pasan por esta zona.  
-Lo se, no pasaré mas allá del riachuelo.  
Joel se quedó conmigo. Caminamos un buen rato, fuimos a ver a las ovejas. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que escuchamos un ruido. El suelo, por debajo de nosotros, comenzó a temblar. Enseguida me di cuenta de que no era una de las bromas de Joel, vi el miedo en su expresión.  
Sea lo que haya sido, se apareció por detrás y se abalanzó sobre nosotros.  
Joel se puso delante mío, a defenderme.  
-¡Corre!  
Fue lo ultimo que escuché de el. La criatura media lo mismo que mi primo, pero andaba mas agachado. No alcancé a verle el rostro.  
Las piernas me temblaron. Quedé inmóvil. Aquella cosa le acababa de abrir el tórax a mi primo, y estaba sacándole las entrañas con sus garras.  
Yo solo atiné en correr. Era inevitable mirar hacia atrás.  
Logré llegar a casa, todos se preguntaron por que estaba tan exaltada. Les dije lo de mi primo y no me creyeron. Se escucharon pasos en el techo, y hubo un corte de luz. Decidí esconderme en un armario.  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue escuchar como una de las ventanas se rompía, y los gritos de auxilio de mis familiares.  
Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla. Tenia vendado el brazo izquierdo, y escuchaba voces cerca de mi. Un grupo de oficiales del FBI se preparaba para interrogarme.

( `*´ )

Nuestra historia comienza en una familia normal, un día normal. Un chico superdotado honra a su familia. Buenas notas, una afición a la lectura y la ciencia. Adora la biología y de los animales, y a su topo mascota, Galileo.  
De tez pálida y pelo castaño claro, ojos grises y un par de pecas revoloteando sus mejillas. Desde que nació había tenido problemas cardiacos, lo que le impedía jugar con los otros niños. No le quedaba mas que estudiar, y ver correr a sus compañeros.  
Su madre era enfermera, su padre mecánico. Aún así era feliz.  
-¿Llevas tu almuerzo, Pierre?  
-Si, mamá.  
Su madre le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Buena suerte, y ten cuidado.  
-Lo tendré.  
Pierre llevaba a Galileo consigo todos los días al colegio. Era el mas solitario de la clase, y le gustaba la compañía que le daba Galileo.  
Ese día, una chica nueva se unió a la clase. Su nombre era Annie.  
Como todos los chicos nuevos, tienden a estar un tiempo solos, y son tímidos. Pero Annie era una chica diferente. Fue la primera que se acercó a Pierre.  
-Adoro los topos de nariz estrellada. Siempre soñé con ver uno en persona.  
-¿En serio?- los ojos de Pierre se iluminaron.  
-¡Claro!  
Así comenzó su amistad. Buscando puntos en común, intereses y metas. A ambos les gustaba la ciencia, eran fanáticos de Coldplay, National Geographic, ¡Y compartían un amor especial por los topos!  
Durante toda su vida se destacó en diversas materias, siempre despierto y curioso a descubrir nuevas cosas.

Cuando tenia 12 años, había creado un verdadero laboratorio en su habitación, aunque seguía teniendo un lugar cómodo para Galileo. Su ingenio, en ese entonces, lo llevo a desarrollar una toxina que le permitía extraer nutrientes precisos de la tierra, y enviarlos directamente a su sangre, para fortalecer su músculo cardiaco. No le había dicho nada a sus padres aún, pero si a Annie.  
-Entonces…. ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Annie, extrañada.  
-Tal vez prolongue el tiempo de vida que tengo estimado.  
Annie se veía preocupada. -¿Cuánto tiempo es?  
-Menos de 4 años. –respondió Pierre, de lo mas calmado.  
Pero en el fondo había algo que le inquietaba. ¿Qué pasaría si ese plazo terminaba antes? No quería pensar que dejaría a Annie sola. Menos ahora… Pierre comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. No sabia si le correspondería.

La toxina no le serviría mucho tiempo.

Al cumplir 14, dos semanas después de su cumpleaños, le diagnosticaron un serio problema.  
Durante una jornada de clases sufrió de un infarto. Se mantuvo dos meses hospitalizado, sumido en medicinas y tratamientos que no le gustaban. Extrañaba su vida normal.  
Tantas cosas que pagar… y todo tan costoso…. Sus padres cayeron en banca rota. Estaban endeudados hasta el cuello.  
A veces Pierre se preguntaba- ¿Cómo es que Galileo permanece con tan buena salud?  
Aunque no creía que le quede mucho tiempo de vida. Al menos unos 3 años.  
Pero el aun permanecía sano….  
Comenzó su próximo proyecto.  
-Pondré a prueba mi investigación.  
-Pero aun no tienes un sujeto -respondió Annie.  
-Yo soy el sujeto.  
-¿Cómo sabrás si son compatibles? Podrías….  
-Morir, lo se.- le interrumpió él.  
¿Reemplazar su material genético por el de su topo? Al principio parecía una buena idea. Así podría, tal vez, prolongar su tiempo de vida.  
El día de su cumpleaños numero 16, puso a prueba su experimento.

Quería probar que podía hacer algo útil para la medicina, a lo mejor obtener una beca y ayudar a sus padres a pagar sus deudas.  
Pero el cayó en un sueño profundo, y nunca despertó.  
Sus padres estaban devastados. Estaba conectado a una vida artificial, y las esperanzas de que despertara se habían acabado.  
Llego su momento, y decidieron desconectarlo.  
Fue difícil dejarlo ir.

( `*´ )

-Era un joven increíble… el mejor amigo que en la vida pude conocer. La vida es un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Uno nunca sabe- tubo una pausa- cuando la vida se le va….

Lo que nadie esperó es que él aun no había muerto.  
Su experimento, después de varios meses, comenzaba a hacer efecto. Le convirtió en un ser mitad humano, mitad topo. Su nariz había sido remplazada por la de un topo estrellado, y su boca deformada con dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón le daban un aspecto repulsivo. Tenia enormes garras de topo en vez de manos, lo que hacia que los brazos le pesaran y que la espalda se le encorve. Como si no fuera poco, también le dejó ciego.  
Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie no podía ver absolutamente nada. Al menos no de la misma manera de antes.  
Él podía sentir.  
Sentía que le faltaba algo, además de un corazón.  
Sus sentimientos no eran los mismos. Estaban heridos, y se sentía vacío.

Su familia y su mejor amiga se habían olvidado de el. Lo dejaron morir. Si tan solo hubieran sido mas pacientes…  
Entonces decidió seguir experimentando consigo mismo.  
Aunque se sentía débil, y había perdido completamente la cordura, se las arregló para llegar a casa de sus padres. Entró sigilosamente y fue a por ellos. Estaban durmiendo en su habitación.  
-Mamá, papá.  
La primera en despertarse fue su madre, quien despertó a su padre.  
-¿Pierre?- dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa.  
-¿Porque me han olvidado?  
-Por Dios….- su padre no podía creerlo. Pensó que se trataba de un fantasma, o de una broma de los vecinos.  
-Aún no he muerto.- les dijo Pierre, con voz siniestra.  
Procedió. Primero asesinó a su padre, y robó su corazón.  
Su madre se alejó, asustada.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Soy tu hijo.  
Ella fue su próximo blanco, su corazón también le pertenecía ahora. La policía había llegado a casa de sus padres, mamá había alcanzado a llamarlos. Se le hizo fácil escapar.

Solo le quedaba uno mas que recolectar.

( `*´ )

Annie llevaba dos meses viviendo sola. No seria difícil encontrarla, conocía su ubicación.  
Se precipitó a su apartamento, pero no se atrevió a despertarla.  
Se despertó ella sola.  
-¿Quién anda ahí?- aunque la habitación estaba poco iluminada, Annie pudo reconocerlo.- ¿Pierre…?  
-Yo ya no existo para ti, Annie. Tu tampoco existes para mi.

Después de realizar sus acciones, sintió el arrepentimiento. Entonces ya era demasiado tarde, pues tenía el corazón de su amada entre sus manos.

Uno de los vecinos de apartamento se percató de que algo andaba mal, y llamó a la policía.  
No encontraron nada mas que el cuerpo destrozado de la victima, y escrituras en las paredes con su mismísima sangre.  
Las escrituras recitaban una simple frase, en medio de varios números y ecuaciones. "Not dead yet". La repetición de las iniciales G.P. seguidas del numero 6 escrito varias veces, se mezclaba con el resto de las escrituras, aunque era la mas notoria.

( `*´ )

A las pocas semanas se dio cuenta de que los corazones perdían su fuerza.  
Tal vez debía ir a buscar mas repuestos….

( `*´ )

"El número de muertes en la ciudad ha ido en aumento. Aún no se ha logrado reconocer al asesino. Quienes lo han visto describen a una criatura de proporciones inhumanas, de grandes garras y feroz tamaño.  
El último incidente fue sufrido por una familia de seis integrantes, cuyos tres hijos menores fueron asesinados. Se recomienda no salir de casa después de las 8 pm hasta nuevo aviso, y mantener bien aseguradas puertas y ventanas."

o( `*´ )o . . . o( `*´ )o The end?


End file.
